Our Last Wish
by Natsumoto Tsubaki
Summary: AU The descendants of yokai are said to have inherited their said powers, attributes, fate and rarely, memories. But nothing could have prepared them for this. A foreboding event, a dangerous gamble, and a chance to change what was about to be done. "The darkest shadows hide in the brightest places." Ichiruki.


Our Last Wish

**A/N: This fic is going to be written by two authors. I, Miyako Tsubaki, and the wonderful Kysarin Natsumoto (Excuse the sudden change in 'writing styles'). Hope you enjoy. And please check out our separate stories if you feel like it.**

**Warning: Several cases of OOCness may be present in future chapters. Also, excuse any weird and random jokes that appear out of no where.**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach. This is a surprise, yes, a huge surprise.**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

"You are up rather early, Rukia."  
'Rukia' was standing on a small wooden bridge, watching over the Koi pond. As she turned to face the owner of the voice, a soft morning breeze blew past her gently. The sun gave her pale skin a soft glow, making her look like an angel. She bowed at the sight of her brother.  
"I could not sleep well, nii-sama."  
"Is there something that doesn't meet your needs?"  
"No. Nothing like that. I just had a rather strange dream."  
"Rukia, you should know that a Kuchiki does not dwell on their-"  
"Dreams because it can cause great disfortune. I know, nii-sama." As she finished his sentence, she noticed a tiny smirk appear on her brother's usual placid face.  
"As long as you know. Don't forget that your new school starts today. Be prepared." She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant by 'be prepared'. She went back to staring at the Koi swimming around.

And she was, alone once again.

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Kurosaki Ishiin dived towards his orange-haired son. 'Ichigo' simply ducked as if it was second nature to him, sending Ishiin out the open window.  
"ICHIGO! YOU'RE SO MEAN TO YOUR DADDY!" Ichigo ignored his father's antics and closed the window. As he pulled his socks on, his younger sister's voice flowed into the room.  
"ONII-CHAN! BREAKFAST!"

Ruffling his orange spiky hair, he walked down the steps and towards the kitchen, where his younger sister, Yuzu, was serving pancakes. Yawning, he took a seat down at the table and waited for Yuzu to serve him his pancakes.  
"Why are you so sleepy, onii-chan?" Yuzu said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. At that exact moment, Ishiin came bursting throught the door.  
"MASAKI~! OUR SON CAN'T CONTROL HIS HORMONES!" A small fist connected with his face and he was sent flying towards the wall.  
"Thank you, Karin." A short, black-haired girl was standing in the doorway.  
"Your welcome, Ichi-nii." She walked towards the table and sat down.  
"Karin-chan! Don't be so mean to him!" Yuzu began to reprimand her twin while she began to eat.  
"What's all the commotion here?" A tender, motherly voice rang throughout the room. Kurosaki Masaki, was walking into the room, wearing her business suit.  
"Ohayou, okaa-san." All three people said as Masaki made her way to her seat next to Karin.  
"Ohayou." She ruffled Karin's hair. "Karin-chan, when's your next soccer match?" Karin instantly became excited.  
"Are you going to come watch?!" Masaki nodded.  
"My boss said that I should take a day off sometime, so I was wondering if you had any soccer matches coming up soon."  
Ichigo watched as Karin continued to smile brightly at their mother. Karin didn't seem to smile a lot, but whenever their mother was involved, she became more cheerful and less pessimistic. _Just like me. _He thought as he chewed on the last of his pancake.

"Well, I should get going. Bye, Yuzu, Karin, okaa-san." He stood up from the table and walked out or the dining room, stepping on Ishiin's body along the way. As he reached the front door, Ishiin came running up to him.  
"Not so fast, son." His voice was unusually serious, which confused Ichigo greatly.  
"What is it, dad?" Ishiin placed both of his hands on Ichigo's shoulders.  
"There's going to be a new transfer student at your school today."  
"And?"  
"She's _part-yokai_, just like you." Ichigo's eyes widened.  
"A-Are you serious?"  
"Yep! I'm not sure which one she's derived from, since Urahara wouldn't tell me her surname, but make sure you become her friend, got it?"  
"Sure, if she doesn't become my enemy first." He slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to go now, bye." Ishiin watched as Ichigo walked off towards school. Masaki came up to him and joined him.  
"He reminds me of you, Ishiin." Ishiin's smile dropped a little.  
"That's why I'm worried." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and stared at it. His wife noticing the envelope, questions him.  
"_That_ is going to happen isn't it?" He nodded sullenly.  
"I'm afraid, our son's involvement in _that_ will be inevitable."  
"Our son is strong though. I'm sure he'll pull through."  
"You're right, Masaki." _I hope._

* * *

"Do you have everything?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you prepared?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't forget-"  
"I know, nii-sama. Thank you." Rukia closed the car door and waved to her brother through the window. _I wonder if I'll actually make any friends. . . _

As the black limousine pulled up in front of the academy, Rukia became extremely nervous. She had never even stepped outside of her home in Hokkaido due to safety precautions her brother had set up, so she was always home-schooled. No high school drama, no mean chicks and no huge amounts of stress piled up by the teachers. After saying goodbye to the driver, she stepped out of the car. Students were staring at her and the limousine, whispering to each other as if they had discovered a new life form. _I can do this. I'm already 16. A bunch of gossiping teenagers can't intimidate me. _She put on her cold façade and walked towards the classrooms.

As she walked along the hallways, the whispering never seemed to stop and it felt as if someone was _following _her. She stopped abruptly and after hearing a tiny "kya!", she looked behind her. _What the hell!?_  
"I'm down here!" She looked down and was surprised to see a tiny raccoon-dog with a leaf on it's head at her feet. She glanced around quickly, gently took the raccoon-dog off the ground, and ran towards the girl's bathroom. Luckily, no one was in there at the time. She gently kneeled down and placed the raccoon-dog on the ground.  
"I knew it! You're part-yokai as well! Anyway, why did you bring me in here? Normal humans can't seen us in yokai form you know!" Rukia just stared at it, contemplating on what to say.  
"I brought you here because I would look stupid if I was talking to thin air. So you're part-yokai as well?" It nodded.  
"Yup! I'm a _T__anuki yokai!_ My name is Inoue Orihime!"  
"Uh. I'm Kuchiki Rukia. . . Why were you following me?"  
"Oh! I wanted to introduce myself, but I kind of have a hard time with my transformation." It laughed nervously. Suddenly, a puff of pink smoke appeared and when it dispersed, a long orange haired girl stood, replacing the tanuki. "So what type of yokai are you, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked as she hugged her into her arms.  
"I'm the _Yuki_ _onna_." Rukia answered as she struggled out of Orihime's arms. Finally free from her grasp, she tidied up her skirt and bowed.  
"I should be going now. It was nice to meet you." She then walked down the hallway, looking for her classroom.

Orihime never knew that Rukia would be the _yuki onna. _At first she had thought that Rukia was a _kitsune_, just like Ichigo. _I probably wasn't paying attention to her reiatsu properly. . . But, isn't the yuki onna supposed to be. . . dead? _Shrugging off her doubt, she merrily skipped down the hallway towards her classroom. _  
_

Rukia looked up and saw the sign hanging down from the door, 'Class 2-A', it was the class that she was searching for. She slid open the classroom door as many new faces stared at her. She looked around the classroom, sensing that all of the people in the class are the same as her, yokais. She knew that she was enrolled into a yokai academy, but at the same time, the academy is split into two parts, the normal human beings and the yokai. They share the same building but the classes are different. The part-yokai will usually be stationed at the left half of the building and the normal humans will be at the right. The only thing that both share is the cafeteria and the school hall.

Not long after the staring between Rukia and the rest of the class, the bell rang as everyone went back to their seats. The teacher stepped in the classroom with his usual green and white stripped hat and walked to the teacher's desk.  
"Isn't this Kuchiki-san?" He called and pulled Rukia right next to teacher's desk. He took the piece of chalk and wrote her name right behind her. "This is our new transferr student, Kuchiki Rukia. I hope all of you will make friends with her and take good care of her." He smiled as he took out the role. "Kuchiki-san, I'm Urahara Kisuke, your homeroom teacher, please take the empty seat next to Kurosaki-san." He introduced himself and pointed to the seat right next to an orange head that was sitting right beside the window. Rukia walked down the desks as she stopped right in front of the orange head. She stared at him for a second, but ignored him and sat down at the seat next to him.  
"Nice to meet you, Rukia." Ichigo turned his head towards the girl sitting next to her, he gave her a smirk, waiting for a reply.  
"Nice to meet you too, and... your name?" Rukia replied back as politely as possible, but her voice was very cold making Ichigo think that she dislikes him or anything.  
"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied back.

And somehow, Rukia felt like she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N: So I think I, Kysarin Natsumoto has stuffed up the ending of this chapter. Since Miyako Tsubaki-san has some homework to complete. But I hope you liked it! And please ignore my grammar and punctuation and spelling and poor vocabulary skills Q.Q (I, Kysarin Natsumoto, is bad in these.) Please Review comments about this chapter~ **

_**Until next time... **_** (- Me uses Tsubaki-san's line :3 )**


End file.
